


where do we go now

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day he tells Ian he loves him, Mickey realises he loves someone else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do we go now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my post 5x06 offering. Short and dialogue heavy as is my MO

Debbie rang Svetlana to let her know that Yevgeny was safe. She cried down the phone and told her she wouldn't be discharged until the morning.

 

“She going to call you later.” Debbie tells Mickey when they all standing outside the Milkovich house.

 

“Right.” Mickey nods slowly. “Thanks” 

 

“Are you sure you don't want someone to stay with you?” Fiona asks, already walking back to the car.

 

“It's fine.” He readjusts the sleeping Yevgeny in his arms. “ _We're_ fine.”

 

*

 

“We're fine.” Mickey repeats when he's left alone. The house is a complete mess and Mickey has to negotiate several miscellaneous objects to get them safely to the bedroom.

 

“It's just the two of us tonight." he tells Yevgeny when he lays him down.

 

He pushes the thought of Ian sleeping alone in a strange bed away when he climbs into the bed and pulls a now awake Yevgeny closer to him. 

 

His phone rings suddenly and for a split second he thinks-

 

“Hey”

 

“You have him?” Svetlana's voice is drained and weak. It is in complete contrast with the last time they spoke. He knows his will be the same.

 

“Yeah, I have him.”

 

She releases a shaky breath on the other end of the line. “Put him on the phone.”

 

“What?” In any other circumstance, Mickey would have laughed.

 

“Put him on the fucking phone.” she snaps but the hitch in her voice gives her away.

 

Yevgeny pulls away when Mickey presses the phone to his ear. He brings a hand around to try to grab it and presumingly shove it in his mouth. Svetlana is already talking so he puts her on loud speaker and she continues to speak in Russian. Yevgeny's head whips around at the sound of his mother's voice. He is distressed for a moment when he cannot see her but settles quickly and seems content enough with just hearing her voice. Svetlana is fully crying now and Mickey clears his throat.

 

“You done?”

 

“He's OK?” She asks.

 

“He's fine, Svetlana.” Mickey closes his eyes and lets his head bob back against the shelf.

 

“Are _you_ OK?”

 

He wasn't expecting that. He shakes his head without opening his eyes. “Mmm”

 

“Where is-?” She asks softly and suddenly after a silence.

 

“Not here.”

 

“Is he OK?”

 

“I have to go.” Mickey rushes through the words really not wanting to talk to her about Ian. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Is he hurt?” Svetlana continues, ignoring Mickey's attempt to end the conversation.

 

“No.”

 

“Good. I am glad.”

 

“I really have to go.”

 

“Mickey?” 

 

He can't remember her ever using his name.

 

“Yeah?” He runs his hand across his face, turning his head towards Yevgeny who is in the process of falling asleep.

 

“Thank you.”

 

_For what? I didn't do it for you, He's my son too. It wasn't about him_. That last one is cruel and only partially true so her settles for "Night."

 

*

 

He must have drifted off because the next thing he is aware of is a presence near his head. He opens his eyes to a wobbly leg and incoherent mumbling. He reaches up silently to take Yevgeny by the waist before he full climbs up on the shelf.

 

The events of the previous day don't come flooding back him. Sleep hasn't made him forget.

 

“Where are you off to, huh?”

 

Yevgeny makes a small noise of protest but goes easily as Mickey readjusts both of them so he's sitting up. He pulls his legs up and swings Yevgeny around so they are facing each other.

 

“Your mom will be back tomorrow.” he glances at the curtained window. He's still dark. It's been dark too long and Mickey's pretty sure it's going to stay dark for while longer. “But Ian...Ian's gonna be gone for a while.”

 

The kid just blinks.

 

“But it's not your fault.” Mickey sniffs. Of all the people to cry in front, Yevgeny is probably the safest but that doesn't mean he wants to. "I think it's probably _my_ fault."

 

Yevgeny moves forward reaching his arms out to Mickey who helps him forward. He splays his arms across Mickey's chest in what Mickey realises is a hug. "Thanks, man" he mumbles, patting his son's back.

 

He knows of course that the kid has no idea what's going on. But he seems to know something is wrong. It worries him that the kid can be so foolishly open and giving with his affection. So trusting.

 

" _Shit_ kid, I'm so fucking glad you're alright." he rests his cheek on the top of Yevgeny's head. "He wouldn't have let you get hurt. Not on purpose. He loves you." 

 

And then

 

"I love you." 

 

For the second time in however many hours he doesn't hear it back.

 

*

 

In the morning, the house will be full again. With Svetlana and Nika, with Iggy and an assortment of Gallaghers. Mickey will keep his eyes on Yevgeny as the baby looks around for someone who isn't there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [mickalanamilkovich](http://micklanamilkovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
